Amy Brookes
Amy is a young, smart, blonde girl who exploits her good looks and is quick to tease just for the fun of it. She is aware that both Sven and Kenny are interested in her, and she appears to be interested in both of them as well. Towards the end of the game, it is revealed that she was raped by Kenny in his mutant form and is pregnant with his mutant child. She seemingly dies when the helicopter that she is in gets destroyed in an explosion. She secretly has a crush on Sven and provides a romantic hand over the course of the game. Amy Brookes is a student of Fallcreek University in the video game ObsCure II. Her romantic interests are Sven and Kenny. And later on in the game, Corey. She is very good friends with Sven, Kenny, Corey, Jun and Mei. She is depressed when Mei dies and Sven dies. Events of Obscure II She was at a party with Jun and sven, she after the party went to a party at the Brotherhood but witnessed everyone being killed. Her and Kenny later meet the professor and later meet up with Mei and Corey. They all leave the party and see Sven almost get killed. Corey runs after his car and fearing for Coreys safety she runs after him as Mei and sven head to the college to get Jun and Kenny goes to find shannon and go to the hospital. Amy and Corey run around for a while in the forest until they witness a disfigured man dragging a body bag. They later get to the hospital and after a while of running around they witness Kenny turn into a monster, and think they see shannon die. They get into the elevator and head down. They later get out and Mei is killed. She is shocked and saddened by this, and feels very sympthetic to Corey and comforts him while he is in the van crying. The van later over turns and while there there she somehow leaves and gets found by kenny who rapes her and impregnates her. She is later rescued and they head to the island. They find a house and she and sven try to escape a chainsaw man but sven makes her leave while he holds her off. She is later found by corey, shannon, stan and the professor. Later on she sees Sven die and she heads with the other group to the school which is revealed to be the school from the first game. While they are there she goes into labor and is betrayed by the professor. Shannon and stan are thrown into one ambulance and Corey and amy are in the other. Corey and amy`s ambulance is ambushed by monsters and corey follows after amy. Later on corey dies when he commits suicide due to grief from mei being killed, and after kenny is killed, amy and the professor are flying away in a helicopter. The helicopter then explodes into black aura. It is unknown if Amy Survived. Trivia *For being a blonde, Amy is very smart are puzzles and riddles. She can also make out faded documents and pictures. *For the first part of the game her romantic interests are Sven and Kenny. Later on she takes a liking to Corey. Despite that, she still cares for Sven after his death and how she cries when he dies in front of her. *When Amy is taken control of, along with Sven, after the events on the Turtle Stone Island as Corey and Shannon, it can be seen that her thong from the first part of the game has now been removed, evidently from Kenny Matthews from when he abducted and raped her during the events of the Dam.